Estabas tan linda
by NayCherry
Summary: Estabas tan linda, que quise abrazarte, besarte y amarte con el alma abierta a mi corazón, creía estar soñando, estabas muy linda en aquella noche de nuestra despedida...


**¡Hola a todos! He vuelto por aquí, aunque solo es un one shot. Hace muchos años, escribí el borrador de una historia, desafortunadamente lo hice una hojas que facilmente perdí, ya no recordaba muy bien la trama así que lo olvidé, sin embargo el domingo pasado mientras escuchaba mis placeres musicales culposos, recordé esta escena y la inspiración llegó lo sufiente como para plasmarla, no es un songfic, pero la letra de la canción se me hizo muy acorde. Así que espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Declaimer: Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP.**

 **=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=**

 **Estabas tan linda**

11:00 a.m.

El ruido del teléfono de su oficina lo sacó de sus pensamientos—¿Sí? — Respondió al colocar la bocina en su oído.

—Señor Li, la señora Li va subiendo— Respondieron del otro lado.

—Gracias, avísale a mi secretaria que la acompañe a la sala de juntas, yo iré en un momento—

—Sí, señor—

Colgó el teléfono y se reclinó sobre su silla, frotando sus sienes. El apuesto hombre de cabellos chocolate y mirada ámbar se sentía frustrado, todavía la amaba, la amaba más que el día que la conoció… ¿Entonces? ¿Entonces por qué le hacía esto? Se había comportado como un tonto, tenía miedo, pero eso…eso no justificaba su actuar.

Se levantó de su silla acomodando su corbata y poniéndose el saco negro a juego con su pantalón, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio sacando una pequeña caja de madera que cabía en la mano. Había un par de anillos dentro, aquellos que le regresó el día que abandonó la casa…debía regresárselos, después de todo siempre serían de ella. Nadie más podría usarlos.

Cerró el cajón y salió de su oficina camino a la sala de juntas, sus empleados lo eludían lo más que podían, hacía meses que siempre estaba de mal humor y cualquiera que hiciese algo mal frente a él, era víctima de su enojo, su ceño siempre estaba fruncido y un par de sombras debajo de sus ojos lo acompañaban siempre, no dormía bien y tampoco se alimentaba adecuadamente. Se había descuidado un poco.

Se acercó hasta la puerta de la sala de junta deteniéndose justo antes de entrar. Pudo verla de espalda, usaba un lindo vestido con flores y holanes y unas zapatillas de piso, su cabello ahora era corto…posiblemente le costaba trabajo cepillarlo.

Su abogado y mejor amigo Eriol, le sonrió con cierta tristeza —Shaoran…ya están listos los papeles— Sacando varios juegos de papeles de una carpeta y colocándolos sobre la gran mesa.

Ella dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa cuando escuchó que pronunciaron el nombre del ambarino, más no volteó a verlo, solo se encogió en la silla en la que permanecía sentada. Él se adentró en aquel lugar y se sentó frente a ella, quería verla una vez más…

Estaba tan linda…tan hermosa, el tiempo se detuvo por un momento justo como el día que la conoció, la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto, ese vestido le sentaba tan bien, se acentuaba en sus lindos pechos que ahora estaban más grandes y en su vientre, su vientre que ahora estaba abultado ya que dentro crecía el fruto del amor que tantos años se había profesado, ahora lo entendía. La mirada de la chica permanecía baja, pero aun así podía ver sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, enrojecidos ¿Había estado llorando? También tenía unas ligeras ojeras ¿Tampoco había podido dormir? ¿Ella se sentía como él?

Ahora tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla, reconfortarla como tantas veces lo hizo cada vez que tenía un mal día ¿por qué? ¿Por qué la había dejado ir? ¿Por qué no la detuvo? ¿Por qué no había podido sentirse feliz con la noticia de su embarazo? ¿Por qué solo lo había invadido el miedo y el enojo? ¿Por qué no la había podido buscar? Se sentía tan avergonzado de su comportamiento.

—Ya pueden firmar los documentos— Habló el pelinegro, sacándolos a ambos de sus pensamientos. Fue hasta ese momento que ella levantó su vista, encontrándose sus ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Su corazón latió con rapidez, realmente amaba a esa mujer y quería creer que ella se sentía igual con respecto a él. Ninguno apartaba la vista, ninguno tomaba las plumas, sabían que una vez que lo hicieran…no habría vuelta atrás.

Fue entonces que lo vio, pequeñas gotas saladas derramarse de sus ojos esmeraldas, se apresuró a levantarse acercándose hasta ella, sentándose a un lado. Ahora sollozaba mientras trataba de contenerse apretando su vestido con sus manos empuñadas.

—Linda…— Dijo casi en un susurro, temía que ella reaccionara mal, sin embargo, se volteó a él, mirándolo con un brillo que antes no tenía en sus orbes esmeraldas.

—Shao…ran— Pronunció con su voz entrecortada.

—¿Qué…sucede? — Una pregunta tonta, pero no podía permitirse más suposiciones.

—No…— Intentó hablar, pero el llanto se lo impedía. Intentó tranquilizarla acariciando su mejilla tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que caían sin cesar.

—No…puedo— Pronunció soltándose a llorar completamente.

Un gran peso se esfumó de los hombros del castaño, no dudó un segundo más y la acercó hasta su pecho, abrazándola, reconfortándola, besando su cabeza mientras sentía su pequeño cuerpo aferrarse a él con fuerza. El tampoco pudo más así que se permitió a sí mismo soltar un par de lágrimas de esos ojos ambarinos, no podía más con esa situación.

—Linda…— Pronunció con su voz entrecortada—Sakura…— Volvió a llamarla, tratando de soltar su agarre mas no le fue posible, ella no quería soltarle…tal vez temía lo que fuese a pasar si lo hacía —Sakura…habla conmigo— Tomándola del hombro para separarla un poco.

Ella soltó su agarre escondiendo su mirada —Linda, mírame— A lo cual ella se negó moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro —Por favor…mírame— Pidió de nuevo.

Poco a poco levantó su rostro hasta encontrarse con ese par de ojos ámbar enrojecidos y cristalinos por las fugaces lágrimas que habían escapado. Sus esmeraldas se abrieron enormemente al ver esto…era la primera vez que lo veía llorar.

—¿Shaoran…? — Dijo preocupada y sorprendida, acariciando su mejilla , sintiendo la humedad de los restos de lágrimas.

—Es vergonzoso que me veas así…— Tomando su mano —Sakura…perdóname por comportarme como un idiota.

—Shaoran…me heriste, nos heriste…— Frotando su vientre.

—Lo sé…— Levantándose de la silla y arrodillándose recargando su frente sobre las rodillas de su todavía esposa— Perdóname…perdónenme…— Levantando la cabeza —Debí haberme alegrado cuando me dijiste tan sonriente que esperabas un hijo mío, pero en cambio un terrible miedo se apoderó de mí. Tú sabes la forma tan estricta en la que fui criado, temí volverme como mis padres y que ese niño solo conociera mi frialdad—

—¿Por eso me dijiste cosas tan crueles por no haberlo planeado?— Tratando de retener sus lágrimas.

—Esa fue una idiotez, lo lamento tanto mi flor de cerezo— Tomando sus manos— Te suplico que me des una oportunidad de corregir mi error, volveré a conquistarte…haré que te enamores de nuevo de mí y que nunca te arrepientas de haberme escogido—

—Yo nunca…te he dejado de amar Shaoran—

—Gracias…— Aguantando el llanto.

—Pero todavía me duele mucho todo lo que ha pasado…no quiero seguir sufriendo— Aquellas palabras le dolieron…talvez sí era tarde— Tampoco quiero vivir lejos de ti, ni que este pequeño crezca sin el amor de su padre…— Entrelazando sus manos con las de él— Vayamos despacio—

—Sí— Besando sus manos— Gracias, preciosa— Levantándose del piso para abrazarla de nuevo.

Su amigo hacía tiempo que les había dejado solos en aquellas habitación, sin embargo escuchaba atento desde el otro lado de la puerta junto con su esposa de ojos amatista, ambos sabían que ese par de despistados solo necesitaban un empujón.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Dos semanas después, 7:16 p.m.

Hoy tenía una cita con el hombre de hermosos ojos ámbar, se sentía ansiosa…sería su primera cita después de haberse reconciliado, aunque aquel hombre no había dejado de cortejarla ni un solo día.

Salió del baño de empleados y fue a su oficina por su bolso, hoy dejaría su pastelería a cargo de su mejor empleada —Sakura ya casi es hora de su cita— Le dijo su empleada Rika al cruzar la puerta de su oficina.

—Gracias, Rika, solo estoy tomando mis cosas y me iré— Sonrojándose un poco.

—Me alegra tanto verla tan feliz de nuevo— Respondió.

—Nos vemos Rika, gracias por encargarte del cierre de la pastelería—

—Que pase una linda noche— Despidiéndose de la castaña.

Sakura caminó hasta la esquina de la calle, cerca de la pastelería esperando a que fueran las 7:30 p.m. la hora en la que se encontraría con su amado.

—Sakura, buenas noches— Escuchó a su espalda una voz familiar.

—Joven Tsukishiro— Habló sorprendida al darse vuelta— Buenas noches—

—Ya te he dicho que me llames Yukito— Sonriendo habitualmente— ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Iba camino a tu pastelería para visitarte, hace tiempo que no te veía debido a mi viaje de negocios—

—Estoy…esperando a alguien— Respondió nerviosa, ese chico no paraba de cortejarla desde hacía algunos meses y a pesar de todos sus rechazos no parecía querer rendirse—

—¿Saldrás con tu amiga Tomoyo? — Preguntó curioso.

—No, yo…— Su vista se perdió junto con su atención en el lujoso auto plateado que se estaba estacionado en la acera frente a ellos.

Una figura masculina muy conocida para ella bajaba del auto, con un hermoso ramo de tulipanes en sus manos, usaba un ajustado traje con chaleco en color gris oscuro. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, él sabía que ella tenía debilidad por ese atuendo.

—Buenas noches— Dijo a ambos el chico de cabellos chocolates.

—Buenas noches, Shaoran— Respondió todavía embelesada.

—Buenas noches— Agregó el peliplateado— ¿Saldrás con él? —

—Sí— Viendo a su esposo— Shaoran…él es un conocido— Señalando al joven a su lado.

—Yukito Tsukishiro, un placer— Extendiendo la mano.

—Shaoran Li, el placer es mío— Correspondiendo al apretón de manos, regalándole su mejor sonrisa de póker, no debía notar lo celoso que se encontraba en ese momento.

—Señora Li, hoy luce particularmente hermosa y radiante— Girando hasta la menuda mujer haciéndola enrojecer de sus mejillas— He traído este pequeño obsequio para ti, espero que te guste— Ofreciéndole el ramo

—Gracias, son realmente hermosas— Tomando las flores entre sus manos.

—¿Nos vamos? La película comenzará pronto— Extendiendo el brazo para ella.

—Sí— Abrazándose a él— Nos vemos Yukito—

—Diviértete, Sakura…— Sonriéndole.

—Con su permiso, joven Tsukishiro—

—Adelante señor Li—

Ambos castaños fueron hasta el auto poniéndose en marcha a su destino, el ambiente en el coche se sentí ligeramente incómodo, Sakura sabía perfectamente que su esposo quería saber quién era ese hombre— Shaoran…—

—Dime, linda— Respondió sin mirarla, deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo.

—Entre Yukito y yo nunca…hubo nada— Lo miró relajar los músculos de los hombros, giró su rostro y le sonrió como solo le sonreía a ella.

—Gracias por decirme— Acarició su mejilla y la beso dulcemente antes de que el semáforo cambiara de color— No sé qué haría si él te hubiera siquiera besado, aunque bien merecido me lo tengo—

—Solo un poco, pero igual no lo haría— Burlándose un poco.

Esa mujer definitivamente tenía todo lo que deseaba y más, se dijo para sí.

—Shaoran…— Volteando a verlo.

—Dime, linda— Mirándola de reojo.

—Te amo— Poniéndose algo sonrojada.

Ese simple par de palabras lo hicieron enormemente feliz—Te amo, Sakura— Sonriéndole como solo a ella podía.

 _FIN_

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

 _ **¡Gracias!**_


End file.
